


Chosen

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Early Work, F/M, GFY, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow makes a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetwhip (Gabrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



> Written for Gabrielle’s First Writing Anniversary. HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, G!!! I was so worried I wouldn’t have anything for you, but I woke up this morning with this in my head and now I present it to you! It is unbetaed, so please forgive me for any errors. I don’t _think_ I went comma-tose, but you’re more the expert than me. You are a fine writer, a wonderful beta, and a cherished friend. Love you, sweetie.
> 
> Originally posted 6-25-05.

~*~*~*~*~  


Willow knelt before her master, her body still as a statue. Inside, though, she trembling wildly, but she wasn’t sure if it was from fear or anticipation. She’d done something today and she wasn’t certain of how her master would react.

The gang had found out about her, about them. It had taken them long enough. She’d been wearing the butter-soft leather collar 24/7 for a year now, and his mark almost as long, and they had finally found a clue. They’d cornered her in the library and tried to get her to leave her master. They really thought she’d do it, too, just because they told her to. What they didn’t realize was that her master had taught her to be strong and to stand up for her self. They had given her an ultimatum: Him or them. She’d chosen him.

Now, Willow was waiting for her master’s reaction to the news that they had been discovered and that she had left the Scoobies' ranks. The slow, deliberate click of his shoes on the concrete floor as he walked around her was the only sound in the room. She kept her eyes downcast as she’d been taught, but every so often, she could see his dark slacks as he crossed her sight path. He’d been circling her for fifteen minutes, but Willow knew she could kneel here for another hour before her knees started protesting. She’d learn well to control her body over the past year.

None of her friends had noticed, though, that she could defend herself, or that she moved with confidence instead of uncertainty. They’d only seen what they had wanted to see. That’s why she had chosen her master. He had seen her as she could be and with the proper instruction, he had molded her into his perfect companion. She wouldn’t lie and say that it had been easy, but her master was patient and never hurt her unduly. She was submissive to him, but he treated her as an equal in most things. Willow was fairly certain their relationship was unique and that suited her just fine. And she loved him. He didn’t know that, she didn’t think, but she did. Whether or not he returned her love wasn’t important.

Her master stopped in front of her, finally, and Willow held her breath. She let it out when he said softly, “I’m proud of you, Willow.”

A small smile graced her face and she murmured, “Thank you, Master.”

“I think it’s time for me to leave Sunnydale. Will you come with me?” Her master asked.

“If that is your wish, Master,” was her dutiful reply.

“What is your wish, Willow?”

The question threw her. Wasn’t the answer obvious? She’d given up her friends and the way she’d lived her life for seventeen years to be with him. Why would he think leaving Sunnydale would change her mind? She answered firmly, “To be with you, Master.”

A hand reached out and lifted her chin. She obediently looked into her master’s eyes. “I’ll show you the world, my sweet. Whatever you desire will be yours.”

“You are all that I desire, Master.” Truer words, she had never spoken.

He smiled at her and the smile reached his eyes. She caught her breath at the look on his handsome face and wondered just what it meant. He caressed her face gently then cupped the back of her head. As he leaned down to kiss her, he said, “Angel, Love, call me Angel.”

When their lips met, Willow sighed into the kiss. She had chosen well and her life would never be the same.

-30-


End file.
